Electronic devices may be generally classified as mobile electronic devices (or mobile/portable terminals) and stationary electronic devices (or stationary terminals) according to their mobility. The mobile electronic devices may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Electronic devices have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include capturing images and video, playing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcastings, etc. Some electronic devices are configured as multimedia players. Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such an electronic device by means of hardware or software.
Recently, the development of communication technology has enabled connecting electronic devices or terminals included in a space of a certain size, like a home or office, with a network. For example, if electronic devices are connected via a network in a home, this can be referred to as a home network. With such a home network established in a home, it is possible to control electronic devices connected to the home network via a central server.